Fogged
by Myrile
Summary: Ever thought of the fact that memory charms are a huge violation of human rights? hello, it's your memory, so why do they get to choose what stays in it? well that's what this story is about. oneshot. please review with your own thoughts on the subjec


**AN**: a one shot written because of my dislike for memory charms because they are a violation of a person's right to their own mind. I mean, what's more personal then your mind?

**Disclaimer**: Not making any money on fic nor do I own Albus, the idea of wizards, ect. I do claim ownership of Numie; though I give The Mists of Avalon credit for her name

**Fogged**

_A Story Commenting On the Lack of Liberals in the Wizarding World_

The boy and girl who were walking down the path that spring evening looked to be about 17 or 18. They were holding hand's and talking quietly, about dreams, about, hopes, about what ever lovers talk about. The girl's black hair fluttered in the breeze, floating away from her toffee colored skin. Her dark brown eyes where laughing in their almond shaped sockets. The boy's pale blue eyes, in all their strangeness, were smiling while the sun shone from his golden brown hair. The sun lent his pale skin an extra glow, making him shine. "Albus" the girl said, her voice laughing, "that story is absolutely too preposterous to be true."

The young man grinned. "Well, Numie, I knew you wouldn't believe me," he said. "That's why I told it to you." And so they walked on, oblivious to the storm drawing up on their heals.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day he picked her up at her house to go the park, have lunch, and go swimming in the lake. They were walking down a small quiet street. It was deserted, the houses on both sides where dark and gloomy. They stopped in the doorway of one of the houses, only slightly surprised that the door was open. "Look Numie," he said, "I wanted to tell you…" She turned and looked at him, smiling. Over her shoulder Albus saw five men appear in the alleyway. Appear. Wizards, wizards in cloaks as though there business was such that their faces were not fit for sight. Numie saw him staring and turned around, just as he grabbed her arm, pulled her inside, and shoved the first thing he could find up against it. They both heard the men run up to the door. They moved further back into the room as the men burst through the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus pointed his wand and at the men attacking them. Light shot from his wand, bouncing off the walls, illuminating the scene. The room was a wreck. The five men attacking him were dodging his spells and flinging their own at Numie and him. Numie was crouched under a table, her eyes wide with horror. "Numie, get out! Don't worry about me, help's coming." She just shook her head. Suddenly her eyes got even wider and before he could say a word she leaped out of her hiding place. He dodged another spell and turned around in time to see her tackle the sixth man who had been sneaking up on him. He heard a loud cracking sound as her knee hit the man's wand. Heat seared the side of his face and he turned around to his battle. He heard the incantation, a spell he had only studied. And he knew it wasn't aimed at him. "NO!" The table Numie had been hiding under flew in front of her, deflecting the spell. But the time he turned back to the man he was fighting another spell was flying toward him and Albus knew it was to late stop. The spell lifted his body up and tossed it across the room, giving him only enough time to see men in robes running into the room before his world turned red with pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was still in the house. He could tell that just by sitting up. The room was a wreck. The men who had attacked them where being removed unconscious and Numie… "Numie!" He jumped up. "Numie?"

"Here." He turned around to see her being supported by a medic witch. She smiled weakly. "I guess you're specialer then I thought. You're a wizard. There are wizards in this world. Damn. Why didn't you tell me?"

He smiled, just out of pure joy that she was well enough to ask those questions. "We aren't aloud to tell anyone, it's against the law too."

"And of course the law is always right." She looked slightly disapproving.

Another medic walked over to them. "Miss Randal, Mr. Dumbledore, will you accompany me to the hospital?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's the matter? What are you doing?" Albus ran into the hospital room when Numie started yelling. The sight of two wizards holding her arms while a third pointed a wand at her.

"A memory charm. It's standard procedure when a muggle has been involved in a wizard's fight. It's for her own good. She doesn't want to remember something that traumatizing." The Healer said this all quite coolly despite the girl's frantic struggles to escape his grasp.

"Oh." An uncomfortable feeling rose up in his through. But it was the law… but she…

Numie took one look at his face and knew he wasn't going to stop them. "You bastards," she screamed, "You bloody bastards! What right do you have to my mind! It's my mind and my memories! You have no right to take it. You're not doing it for my bloody own good! You just think that can do whatever you want to me because you're stronger! Who are you to say what I shouldn't remember? If I want to be traumatized that's my right!"

The medic pointing the wand at her looked as though she was raving. "What rights, Miss Randal? Who said you had any rights?"

Numie suddenly went still, cold. "Of course, I should have guessed. Does the fact that I can't do magic make me less human then you, less capable of making decisions? Or do you need no justification for stealing from someone the very thing that shapes who they are?" She turned to Albus. "Please? Please stop them. I'm begging you. Albus please?"

"Mr. Dumbledore, please leave."

"Please, Albus, you know they're wrong!"

"Leave now sir!"

He backed towards the door and it opened behind him.

"Albus!"

"LEAVE!"

"ALBUS!"

The door didn't slam fast enough to block out Numie's scream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He saw her walking down the street two weeks later and ran over to her. "Hi Numie, how are you?" he asked trying to smile.

She looked at him oddly. "Who are you?" she inquired.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore. Don't you remember me? We…"

She cut him off. "I'm sorry; I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

He looked into her vacant, dull brown eyes. "But you must remember me…" He thought he saw a flicker deep down in those dark pools but it was gone just as quickly.

"No," she said primly, "I don't." Numie turned on her heal and walked off into the fog, away from him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Any replies are welcome, especially if they are your own opinions on the subject. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
